clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:N*o*t*A*n*E*d*i*t*o*r
Hello, this NAE. You may know me as Agentgenius. In fact, I know for a fact at least two of you already know me as Agentgenius, because I have just been banned. The actual admin who banned me was EternalMagma, but he says it was TurtleShroom’s idea. Fair enough, I have caused some trouble here in the past, although I have never actually broken the letter of the law (that's call wikilawyering, and I gather it's illegal now. So I wont do it.) However, my crimes generally consisted of 'destroying the wiki'. This is untrue. I have never destroyed a wiki in my life. Well, only once. and that was an accident. And it was fixed within days. Anyway, Wikia has stopped being the helpful, supportive, disinterested staff we have grown to know and love. They have decided that we need a new skin, and heaven help anyone who gets in their way. In fact, TS (the one who was always banning me) is now banned for resisting them. I find this rather ironic, but, wikilawyer that I am, I can also see that it is unjust. As such, I would like to help. And, by an amazing coincidence, I have some experience escaping bans, damaging infrastructure etc. My price for helping you fight Wikia and gain your freedom? To be allowed to help. That's all. I like the idea of helping the wiki I was so often accused of attacking, using the very skills I gained fighting against you to fight for you. I'm not over-optimistic about this - I've asked for second chances far too often for that - but I would like you to think about it. That's all. NAE Ps: I'm told you need to see this for some unfathomable reason. You do not have permission to edit this page because Director Benny does not approve and anyway, for the following reason: You've been UBER-PWNed. NAUGHTY YOU! The person who PWNed you was EternalMagma, who did it for the reason IP Address of Agentgenius/NotAnEditor (block evasion): Request from TS. Your block starts 19:41, October 22, 2010 and ends FOR ALL ETERNITY. The intended blockee was N*o*t*A*n*E*d*i*t*o*r. If you want to discuss the block, you can contact EternalMagma or another administrator. You can't use the e-mail feature unless you specified an e-mail address in your preferences and EternalMagma hasn't prevented you from using it. Your current IP address is ***.**.***.*** (censor it!), and the block ID is #8757. If you do discuss the block with EternalMagma or another admin, please remember to include all the details above. :You are aware that each time you keep coming back, you'll most likely get banned again right? Though you may not know me, I've been watching you; *Evade the bans *Make several new accounts *Those accounts get banned *Rinse and repeat :I'll hear what you have to say, because there's obviously a reason why you keep making accounts (and this has been going on for several months) and there's obviously a reason why I'm annoyed with it. If you've got something to say, then by all means say it loud and proud, but I am getting real tired of seeing your accountname or any other variation pop up just because you don't know the meaning of the word "let it go". Best be telling me the full story of what's going on, because I'm probably your only chance of you coming back here and editing but if I think what you say is a waste of my time, then the bans continue. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:24, October 22, 2010 (UTC) He he he. His only hope? You do know me and him are best friends in real life? --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 22:42, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Don't act like you're the only one that can help him. --Metalmanager In regione caecorum rex est luscus 22:48, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::@Sheepman; Well, if you think you've got this matter in your hands then by all means deal with it yourself. I merely offered to help out but hey, you're the big man. You've got this all under control. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 02:55, October 23, 2010 (UTC) You know, the reason he keeps coming back is because he never actually did anything against the rules, and actually has nothing against the wiki or any of it's users. He had a few arguments with a few well respected admins on the CPW, who then banned him to shut him up. Then, new people who joined the wiki assumed he had actually done something, and banned/shunned him when he tried to rejoin and explain that he really hadn't actually done much, and was sorry if his arguments had caused a fuss. More and more people joined and took to the belief that he was evil. Then, most of the CPW peeps moved here, so the tradition moved with tem. For the past 2-3 ywars this has been going on, despite my repeated voicing of the points I have just outlined. AS I have daid many times, the worst things he ever did were to get in a few heated arguments with admins, who themselves were being just as disruptive as him. Many of the people here will speak out against my statement, but I stand by it, and I stand by him. I don't abandon friends. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 10:42, October 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Zone, if you want to help, by all means help, but I was just pointing out that you're not the only one. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 10:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Looks like I hardly need to answer now. SheepMan has dissected the situation with his usual skill. But I'd like to put my own words to it. Frankly, I keep coming back because I'm stubborn. I like this Wiki. I like the community, I like the atmosphere, and I like the content. But I very much dislike being driven out on what can only be called false charges, and tend to take the position that if you're going to have a rule system, you should stick to it. That's why I continue to fight to be unblocked, and that is why I want to fight against Wikia on this. Wikia, who write long-winded policy statements about good faith, about consensus, about community. And then turn around and throw this Oasis skin in our faces. They are forcing this upon us, ignoring our protests, and banning us if we start to shout so loudly we are actually heard. Strange though this may seem, I find this offensive. In fact, I find it totally unacceptable. If they won't listen, why should we stay, earning them advertising money while they destroy the site we worked so long to create? Why should we leave the shell of a site that will remain behind us, reducing our GoogleRanking and earning them yet more money? I say we leave. I say we fight!. I say - Sorry. Got a little carried away there. I'm not here to make speeches on why we are leaving. I'm not here to decide your policies for you. I'm here to help. If you let me. NAE Hey there! PS: You are epic! -- Liberal Communist Libertarian Conservative Guy Talk to the supporter of Communism and Capitalism 18:07, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care about the whole "lets go on an internet crusade for justice against wikia" scenario. It's none of my business. I'm more interested in knowing if you'll edit back here and provide content for the wiki just like any other editor. The rules are just guidelines, and wikia's decisions - though they do affect the editors, do not harm the content of the wiki in any way. The content is far more important than the rules and rights and everything else, because in the end the content will stay long after users have gone. I'll unban your accounts on the condition that you edit like any other wiki user. If you want to go on a fight against wikia, then that's your choice but it would be nice if you put that enthusiasm of yours into the articles as well :3 http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 22:14, October 23, 2010 (UTC) He he he. Disected the situation? More like brutally butchered it! Anyhoo Z K, I thank you for your help, becuase now that you have unbanned NAE, people may actually listen, ceapaim. Because everyone here loves you, of course. --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 22:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Shure I'll edit mainspace. I'm not a very prolific writer but I'll do my best.-NAE